Life
by AvarageJane
Summary: Because Sasu-chan really doesn't get romance. At all. But Sakura doesn't care much, as long as she get's his last name. Anthology.
1. Music Is Life

**Title: **Music Is Life. End Of Story.  
**Note:** Because I had absolutely nothing to do and this popped into my head. ANd I'm pretty sure most of you guys thought I was dead or something. I haven't posted anything for the longest time. I'm sorry.  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine. Or I'd be rich. Like, seriously.  
**Summary:** Music gets to everyone. Even Sasu-cakes

_**Music**_

Walking around campus, Sakura headed towards her favorite room. While everyone rushed home (or to their dorms) Sakura loved to stay back and go into the music room an play the beautiful piano that just sits there all day.

It's not like someone else was using it anyway.

As she walked closer to the door, she heard a soft song filling the air.

She couldn't believe it. No one uses this room. How could someone else know about her baby?

As she turned the knob on the door to enter the room, the music got louder, and prettier.

Someone had skills.

Stepping in, she quietly made her way to see who was playing. Walking over to the piano, the pink haired girl noticed jet black hair. _Crazy_ jet black hair.

She stopped in her tracks.

There was only one boy with _that_ hair.

As she listened to the song being played, she immediately recognized it. It _was _her favorite song _in the whole world_. It was expected she recognize it.

When the song finished, she sat down next to him and smiled.

His only reaction was looking at her and the _slight_ widening of his eyes.

"I never knew you could play, Sasuke." She said. She knew, by the widening of his eyes, that if he were anyone else he would have jumped in surprise of finding her there.

"I don't want people to know." Was his only reply, as he began to get up and away from her.

Looking him up and down, she only got one reason why he wouldn't tell anyone about his hidden hobby. "Lemme guess, you don't want people to think you got a soft side? Better yet, you don't want people to know you _care_." She calculated his reaction. With Sasuke, you need to read body language, it's not like he speaks much anyway.

She sighed and waved her hand, turned her body to the piano. "Puh-lease. And here I thought you were above all that." Just as the words left her mouth, she began to play.

Piano had always been a thing that took her away from reality. Took all the problems, the _stress_ away and let her be free.

She stopped being everything else, she became Sakura.

_Just_ Sakura.

As the song came to a close, she noticed Sasuke just standing where she left him.

"What?" She asked, slightly unnerved by the stare she was being dealt.

Giving up, the green eyed girl sighed and got up and walked up to him.

"You," she poked his chest, hard. "_Really_ need to stop staring at me. Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to stare?"

Not getting any kind of response, she sighed. Again.

Not giving her another choice, she walked to the door before his face got introduced to her fist.

Feeling a slight tug at her arm, she was twirled around and she smacked into a chest. A well-built, and rather nice smelling chest.

"You play nice." Were his only words.

She gaped.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she settled on something to say. "So?" She asked, annoyance beginning to lace her voice.

She watched him ad a red tint began taking over his face.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

She looked down to her feet for a minute before meeting his stare. "Do you, you know, wanna play together or something?" She voiced her idea. A voice in the back of her head told her she just did the man in front of her a great favor.

Said man jerked his head down a bit and walked toward the piano.

Giggling a bit, she tugged at his shirt sleeve. "Jeeze, you could have just said so. No need to get all embarrassed." She teased, as she got on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Needless to say, the boy was left standing in his spot until Sakura called him over.

* * *

**A/N:**You like? Let me know!I'm thinking about making this more of an Anthology than anything...

~OneAndOnly


	2. Coffee Helps Sort Life Out

_**Title:** Coffee Helps One Sort Life Out. Really, It Does.  
_

_**Note: **Starbucks inspires me. Really. Although that may not always be a good thing..._

_**Disclaimer: **Really? Naruto ain't mine. Sadly_

_**Summary: **Because when Sasuke gets over his emotional constipation, Sakura is so stunned she doesn't know what to do._

_

* * *

_

**_Coffee Helps One Sort Life Out. Really, It Does._**

"You know what, pig? I'm thirsty." A short, pink haired girl suddenly stated.

The blond woman turned to her best-friend and her ocean eyes settled on her emerald ones. "So? What do you want me to do about it, forehead?" The blue eyed girl questioned a bit weary of what could be going on in her best-friends head.

The pink haired girl stared at her so called 'best-friend'. "Well, you know when I get pissed off I get thirsty. You're my best-friend! Let's go fix it!" She explained, slightly exasperated that she even had to explain such a thing to her.

The blond woman sighed and grabbed her purse. She never left her dorm without it. It had her credit cards in it.

Sakura all but squealed and ran to get her wallet before leaving. She didn't want to get left behind and knowing Ino, she might be.

As she was walking she tried not to think.

But then again, was that even _possible?_

"Men are douches." She stated. Sakura had said this about a million times in the past hour but everything just _pointed_ to that conclusion.

The blonde just sighed, knowing that there was a rant coming. Probably similar to the one she just finished in their room.

"I mean, just who does he think he is? He's not all mighty. He's not god's gift to women. He's definitely not perfect. Just what the _hell_ is his _problem_?" Her voice rising after each sentence, Sakura turned to look at her best friend, "He had _no_ right. Like, none at _all_."

Sakura was exasperated. She couldn't understand men at all.

She huffed again.

"I mean, normally, people give some sort of sign, or _something_, before they kiss you. Don't they?" Clearly that was a rhetorical question because Sakura didn't give her best friend the time to answer before she continued, "There's always _something_. And _why_ did he even kiss me? I thought I was _annoying_? People not kiss other people if they think they are annoying. That just goes against principle!"

Ino sighed, put a hand on her friends shoulder, and stopped. "Sweetie, why are you ranting like this? He kissed you. Big deal. You will live. It's not like he confessed something major. It's just a kiss." She said, slightly exasperated with the way the girl was acting.

Sakura gaped. She honestly had no other reaction.

"Just a kiss? _Just a kiss_? Ino, this is Sasuke we're talking about. The one who we thought was asexual. The one with no hormones. The one who –oh I don't know– I can't _stand_?"

Ino massaged her temples.

"Darlin' I'm not trying to ruin your mindset or anything, but if you –oh I don't know– _let_ him kiss you, you don't hate him."

Sakura looked betrayed.

She _felt_ betrayed.

"How could–" Ino just grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her the rest of the way to Starbucks.

Everything looks better at Starbucks.

Everything.

She quickly led her friend to the cashier and motioned her to order whatever it was she wanted.

Once they got their drinks, the two girls sat down at an open table.

Ino sighed. She had to make her friend understand where she really was. She might _think_ she hates Sasuke, but she _wouldn't be in this mental state if she really did._

Sakura would have punched the daylights out of the poor guy.

She's done it before quite a few times.

"Remember how I felt about Kiba when I first met him?" She asked calmly, quickly remembering herself.

Sakura looked at her friend, not seeing her point. "Uh, yeah. I guess. You hated him. What were your exact words?" she lifted her index finger to her lip as she racked her brain for the right words, "_He's an insufferable prick that thinks with his libido and has the hygiene of a dog_." She quoted, surprisingly, getting the exact words. Well, except she doesn't use the word _libido_. But close enough.

Ino laughed. "Yeah, and in all honestly, he does have the hygiene of a dog and he _does_ think with his nether regions. But that's beside the point. I hated him. I honestly thought did. And where are we now?" She asked, her eyes looking deeply into her Sakura's emerald ones.

"Madly in love?" The pink haired girl asked meekly.

With a pleased look on her face, she laughed again. "Well, that's one way of putting it." She took a sip of her drink, "But do you see my point? I'm pretty sure that _hatred_ is something else. The lines–"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, yeah. 'The lines between love and hate are very thin'" She finished her quote, "I know Pig. It's just that…"

She sighed.

She didn't know what to feel anymore. Sure, Sasuke was attractive, she would have to be blind not to see that (although Sakura is pretty sure blind people know he's attractive), but she didn't want anything with him. She knew his type. They didn't date. They screwed and threw girls away.

She's dated enough of _those_ to know.

But now… she just _didn't know what to feel_. He had stated a long time ago that he hated her. It took him forever to speak to her, so that much was clear enough. Now their dynamic was destroyed.

Broken.

Shattered into a million tiny little pieces and Sakura just doesn't know anything anymore.

Which is pathetic, and she knows it.

"Ino, our dynamic. It's gone. It went splode," She moved her hands in an exploding manner, "and now it's a thousand little pieces and I don't even know if I want it back together again." She finished miserably.

She just wanted this to end. Was that too much to ask?

Ino grabbed her friends hand. "Honey, if you wanted it back the way it was, none of this would be happening." She said simply.

Realization hit Sakura hard.

She liked Sasuke.

She _liked_ Sasuke.

She likes _Sasuke_.

"_Mon dieu_. What the _hell_ did I just get myself _into_?" She moaned into her hands.

Ino hit her forehead with her hand. Sakura was _hopeless_.

"_Sakura_. _He_ kissed _you_, thus, he got you into this. Meaning, he _wants_ this. Whatever this might be. We've known Sasuke since like, forever, and we both know that he doesn't do anything without reason and thinking it over a million and one times. He _wanted_ to kiss you. End of story."

Suddenly, Sakura got up and quickly finished her drink, feeling better.

"Thanks Pig." Were her only words of explanation as she walked out of their favorite hangout parlor.

As she walked around campus looking for a certain jackass, she deliberated.

Just _how_ stupid _was_ she? How could she not have understood him? It had to be thrown in her face, and even then it still had to be explained.

She had seen how weird Sasuke had been acting all week, yet she did nothing.

Not that it was her place to do or say anything, but she could still have connected the dots. She had some brains, why in the world didn't she use them?

As she arrived at her desired location, she raised her hand to knock on the door.

She hesitated.

What if she was wrong?

What if she wasn't? What was she doing here?

What did she expect to _accomplish_?

Before she could even attempt to answer her own questions, the door opened and a bright mess of blond hair greeted.

"Sakura!" Naruto looked at her and grinned. "Hey teme! Look who decided to visit our humble abode!" He yelled into the room.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted meekly, fighting of the urge to turn tail and leave.

As she walked in, she was greeted with the sight of a pile of clothes.

And boxers at the very top.

"Naruto," She began, "didn't Hinata teach you how to _clean_ your room? Or at _least_ that you _should_ clean it?" Sakura calmly asked, her anger quickly resurfacing.

Naruto chuckled. "Actually, Sakura, those aren't mine. I don't own black boxers." He said while scratching the back of his head, slightly afraid of her reaction.

She froze.

That pile of clothes were _Sasuke's_? Was that even _possible_?

Just what the _hell_ was going on here?

Just in that moment, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and saw them. Then he saw his clothes out in the open.

His _boxers_ out in the open.

"Naruto, start running. _Now._" He calmly said, before looking up at him.

Paling a bit, Naruto nodded viciously, quickly said goodbye to Sakura, and took off running.

Sasuke sighed. "No, I didn't put these here so you can stop looking at me like that."

Sakura gaped. Just what is with this man this week? First the kiss and now _this_? Has she stepped into some sort of alternate universe?

Before a fly got in her mouth, she shut it and watched Sasuke put away his clothes.

Sakura cleared her throat, "So what exactly is your problem?" she winced as she heard the way her question sounded, "I mean, first you act, I dunno, strange and then you kiss me? Just what exactly do you want with me?" she added quickly.

Sasuke looked u from his pile of clothes and just stared at the girl before him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just had a lapse of control." Making it clear that he wasn't planning on explaining further, he continued putting his clothes away.

Sakura's jaw dropped _again_ as she processed the new information.

Sasuke had a lapse of control.

_Sasuke_ had a lapse of control.

Sasuke had a lapse of _control_.

Why the hell did he even _need_ control anyway? Did the urge to kiss her come up that often?

_Pffft, not likely._

"Are you implying that you want to kiss me often? She asked, not buying the explanation at all.

Sasuke sighed and Sakura noticed a _very_ light twinge of red gracing his cheeks. "Yes, I guess I do." He stated calmly.

What the hell?

"Then why the hell are you a royal _jackass_ all the time? Honestly Sasuke, I knew you were emotionally constipated but I didn't think it would go_ this_ far." She exclaimed, exasperated with the situation once again.

Sasuke snorted. "I am not constipated." He countered.

"I never said you were constipated. I said you were _emotionally_ constipated. I honestly think that the stick up your ass is just as bad as Neji's. I honestly don't know how Tenten deals with the man" She corrected, waving her hands around as if it would help clarify her point.

His facial expression turned into one of disgust. "Don't compare me to Hyuuga." He argued again, walking closer to her.

Sakura sighed. "I'm not comparing you to Neji, I'm comparing the sticks shoved up your asses." She clarified, again. Noticing how close they were (she was moving closer to him after each sentence….) she blushed and looked at her feet, suddenly finding her bright blue converse very interesting.

Sasuke sighed for the _nth_ time and grabbed her chin lightly, forcing her to look up at him.

As she stared into his onyx eyes, she felt her hear skip a beat and she had to remember how to breath.

He was leaning in again. Slower this time, but he was. Almost giving her a chance to stop his advances.

_Pffft, as if._

Getting tired of waiting for him to close the gap between them, she leaned up on her toes and firmly attached her lips to his. Feeling an immediate response, she wound her arms around his broad shoulders as he encircled her hips with his arms, pulling her closer to him.

As he deepened the kiss, she wove her hands through his messy black hair and he pushed her against a wall, erasing the non-existent space between them.

Wanting to remove the dramatic height difference, she wound her legs around his narrow hips and tightened her hands around his neck.

After another minute or so, the need to breath became too much and they both pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

She sighed, "How about we call a truce?" She was tired of the weird relationship they shared. She wanted something different. What she wanted, she wasn't quite sure yet. All she knew at the moment was that she liked the man standing before her (and had her legs wrapped around) and she didn't want to ruin the beginning of whatever relationship they had.

"On one condition," He stated. Letting the statement sit for a while (and creating a dramatic and unnecessary pause), he finished,

"I get to kiss you a lot more."

Sakura laughed. "Duh." She said as she kissed him again, liking the new turn their relationship just took.

* * *

_**A/N: So? Should I continue?**_


	3. The Cold Freezes

**Title:** The Cold Sucks. Majorly.

**Note:** Because the het here is unbearably, I wanted Sakura to suffer from cold. It's better than the cold anyway. She does have Sasuke...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I TOTALLY own Naruto. - Sarcasm

**Summary:** The cold is torture to Sakura. Maybe that's why she's so happy that Sasuke is there to be her personal heater.

* * *

**The Cold Sucks. Majorly.**

When it comes to missions, Sakura was no novice. She had been on so many that she didn't even bother keeping track anymore.

She really liked missions. Believe it or not, reaching Jounnin was an amazing thrill for her, but reaching ANBU was a dream come true. She always thought that she wasn't cut out for it but once she was at ANBU level, she decided to just go for it and take the test.

One would think she'd be used to harsh mission environment.

Well, she's not.

No matter how many times she goes to the Snow country or to Suna, she never gets over the sheer coldness of winter and the cold.

She's always been this way. Naruto and Sasuke would always tease her (well, as much as Sasuke _does_ tease someone….) about how she brought an extra blanket and always wore _at least two layers _when there would be anticipated cold weather. She never really cared, she wasn't going to freeze her ass off _thankyouverymuch_.

But now she was ANBU. She couldn't bring anything else but her absolute necessities. Well, those that are deemed necessary by Tsunade that is.

Which led her to her current predicament.

No one had the decency to tell her it was going to be cold, if only to mentally prepare herself to freeze. You'd be surprised at the power one holds with their mind….

But noooo-o. Sasuke _had_ to barge into her house and let her know the new mission that was going to begin in an hour.

That's right. Shed only had an hour to prepare and be at the gate.

A shiver took over her body as _another_ gust of cold air ripped through her tent.

She _needed_ her sleep damn it! She shouldn't be this _weak_.

Sakura sighed. She knew she shouldn't be whining like some gennin but she couldn't help it. It was just _so cold_.

_Get a grip!_

Getting a hold of her emotions, she began going through the steps to get to sleep.

_Step one; relax all muscles. One's muscles must be relaxed or else one will never fall asleep_.

Sakura followed her silent instructions and tried to ignore the _cold_ and relax her muscles. She heard little sounds of nature outside her tent… and _Sasuke's even breaths_.

Did she mention the she wasn't the only one in her tent?

Because she had been in team seven for nearly all her life, her squad collectively decided she share a tent with him.

Not that she had protested, it was stupid to worry about who she would be sharing a tent with. It was just a tent, it wasn't like she would be sleeping _with_ him or anything.

Listening to him breathing was never a problem for her. In all honesty, she never really paid attention to him unless it was necessary. She wasn't infatuated with the jerk anymore.

She couldn't really see what twelve year old Sakura was obsessed with.

He was such a _jerk_.

She never even knew that a stick could be that deep in a man's rectum.

Ugh, there she went again. Thinking about _him_. Could she get anymore pathetic?

As of taunting her, _another _strong gust of cold air burst through her tent and she actually _whimpered_ .

Before she could start scolding herself a large heat source positioned herself behind her.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of reacting she stiffened and refused to move even the slightest inch (even if she wanted to, taunted a voice).

After a few minutes, she heard him sigh loudly, drape an arm around her waist, and yank her backwards into his chest (wonderfully sculpted mind you).

Sakura froze.

A few minutes later when the reality of the situation finally sank in, she struggled to get out of his grasp. So what if he was warm and her surroundings were freezing? She refused to become pathetic and curl up into his _amazing_ warmth.

He growled into her ear. "Stop fidgeting, damn it." He said tensely.

She stiffened, considering she might be actually hurting him (or something else, but she refused to even think about _that_). Then she remembered this was _Sasuke_ she was thinking about. He didn't get hurt. Like, ever.

"Pffft, just let me go then!" she argued, refusing his help. She was strong, she could deal with a bit of cold.

He scoffed. "You hate the cold. And you're freezing." His statement was true, that much she'd give him. But she wasn't about to accept his help. She wasn't helpless. She wasn't twelve and infatuated with him anymore.

"Let me go damn it!" She growled, getting frustrated with the situation.

"Why won't you let me help you?" He asked quietly, and if she listened hard enough, she would have heard the slight sting of hurt lacing his voice. She did.

Being caught off guard with the question and the tone, she stilled.

She didn't need his help. She was strong. Why wouldn't he let her prove that to him? To Kakashi? To Naruto? All she wanted was to be acknowledged as an equal. He clearly thought little of her if he thought she needed her help.

"I don't need your help. I'm not weak!" She hissed out, refusing to let him know her real reason. At least not fully.

He stilled. Before she knew it, her body was flipped and her face was shoved into a _very_ nice smelling chest. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You think that I think you're _weak?_" He asked, disbelief lacing his voice. While he normally didn't let his face express any emotion, the only thing she could see was pure disbelief. As if the thought was the farthest thing from his mind.

Now, it was her time to scoff. "Why else would you be doing this? You have absolutely no reason to be hear me yet here you are, holding me. What else am I supposed to think?" She asked, her tone challenging. There was only one logical answer to her question and she had already arrived at that conclusion.

He stared at her, dumbfounded by her logic. "And here I thought _Naruto_ was the dense one." His sudden fact startled her. Was he implying that she was _dense_? She was possibly the furthest thing from it! She was a _girl_ damn it! Girls _weren't _dense!

She pressed her palms to his chest (she forced herself to ignore the heat radiating from it and the delicious hardness of it) and pushed herself so that her face was right in front of his.

"Are you _implying_ something?" She snarled, her face red with anger.

"I am." Was his simple reply before he swooped down and claimed her lips.

Stiffening in surprise, her brain rushed to comprehend _what the_ _hell was going on_. Her childhood infatuation (she refused to use the term love) was kissing her.

Sasuke was kissing her.

_Sasuke _was kissing her.

Sasuke was _kissing_ her.

Then she slapped him. Hard.

As the resonating _thwak_ of the hit surrounded them, the unmistakable pang of hurt ran through Sakura. How _dare_ he play with her like that. She didn't need his _pity_. She wasn't infatuated with him anymore. She had absolutely no feelings for him.

At all.

Like, none.

Zero.

Nada.

But then, why did her heart speed up when his lips (his wonderfully soft, warm, moist lips the voice taunted) touched hers?

Shoving those feeling aside she glared at the man. "What's your _problem?"_

The angry mark on his cheek only got redder as he fixed her with his own glare. "You."

His one word explanation stunned her. Just who the hell _did he think he was?_

"Who the _hell_-" Her screeching rant was brought to a halt when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand.

"I constantly try to help you but you refuse to even _acknowledge_ me. You speak to me but there's no _real_ interaction. You've become distant. You're not _Sakura_ anymore. I don't think you're weak, you wouldn't have gotten into ANBU if you were. And _damn it_, I want Sakura back. The Sakura that _laughed_ and _talked_ to me, the carefree one, the one-" He stopped abruptly. Reeling his emotions back to wherever the hell he had them, his face returned to his regular blank façade.

All Sakura could do was stare. _Where_ had all this come from?

She wasn't _distant_, she was just busy training( but then why did his words hit home that annoying voice asked), getting stronger. She's still Sakura, she's just… just a bit stronger. That's all. She hadn't been with team seven for their weekly lunch dates because she was busy training. She'd think _he _would understand.

"I've been training." She said simply, hoping he would leave the subject alone.

He scoffed. "If you were just training, you wouldn't have changed." He said simply, his impeccable logic bothered her.

A particularly cold gust of wind hit her and she yelped loudly and snuggled into Sasuke. Better said, she pushed her body against him and shoved her face into the crook of his neck.

Right after she did, she felt rather than heard Sasuke's chuckle as it made his chest vibrate.

Sakura stiffened as her action registered into her mind.

As she tried to pull away from him, his arms tightened around her waist - although she never noticed them there in the first place - and pulled her closer; eliminating whatever space was left between them.

As she looked back up at him his face got closer to hers but halted just when his lips were millimeters from hers. "I guess some things just never change." He whispered as his lips crashed against hers, and for some reason, she couldn't find it in her to push him away. Instead, she kissed him back.

Maybe _some _things really never change.

As he pulled away he looked at her. The pleading look in his eyes took what little breath she had away.

"Just, let me protect you. Please?" He pleaded.

For once, she pushed her refusal back, smiled, and let her lips meet his again. She could deal with the implication of her actions later. It's not like she cared about them now.

* * *

_**A/N: Enjoy? let me know, Reviews make moi very happy. And kinda inspire me. Like, really.**_

_**~OneAndOnly  
**_


	4. She Was Following Him, Like Fo' Serious

**Title:** Fo' Serious

**Note:** So to be honest, this is completely random. It was greately influenced by two of my awesome readers; Sakura's Indecision and Similar Hues. I had something like this playing in my mind but their request's solidified my plot. I know this isn't one of my best stories but I like it enough. The use of the term 'fo' serious' is really my fault because I've been typing it _so much_ lately I couldn't keep myself from making Sakura say it. My neighbor was listening to I'm In Love With A Striper by T-Pain on repeat for about two hours so it was used. That was completely random. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, must I say it? Oh, and the lyrics aren't mine either, they belong to T-Pain. I dont know his real name but yeah, you get the picture.

**Summary:** Sakura showed up so much at random times he was forced to think she was begining to stalk him. But that might just be his mind playing tricks on him. And she really needs to stop saying fo'serious. It's really annoying.

* * *

A girl tugged on his sleeve. "Sasuke"

He didn't even bother to acknowledge her. "Sasuke"

"Sasuke"

Then he started twitching. "What?"

Sakura giggled. "Oh nothing."

He barely contained the growl of annoyance that wanted to escape from his chest.

O.o.O.o

He was walking around mindlessly through Konoha because there was nothing to do. He wasn't going to bother the royal _Ice Bitch_ with anything so he just steered clear from his house. And the market, god forbid he find his mother shopping. That's when he felt _it_. A slight jab at his side.

Really wishing it wasn't who he thought it was, he turned around to look at the offending person who dared to _touch_ him.

"Hey Sasuke!" The girl that had been incessantly following him spoke, a bit too happy to see him.

He then decided to fix her a glare that would scare anyone.

She poked him again.

He sighed, you can't exactly categorize Sakura under 'anyone' though. "What do you want?" he demanded

The pink haired annoyance just shrugged her shoulders and said nothing.

He had to try _really_ hard to keep from just telling her to _back off._

But then, he wasn't sure that was what he wanted…

_I need more training._

"You need to loosen up. Like, fo' serious." Was all the girl said as she left heading towards the hospital.

O.o.O.o

He was already at the bridge. He really shouldn't be surprised no one was there. He was always the first one there. He always toyed with the idea of him being late but then, Naruto would get in his face and demand to know why he was late. That was not going to be pleasant in any way, shape, or form.

"Hey Sasuke!" A girly voice broke the silence he was enjoying as she ran up the bridge to meet him.

When he looked over at her, he promptly froze.

Just what the _hell_ was she wearing?

Promptly shoving any thoughts down, he nodded his head in recognition to her (a per usual) and looked back down at the water flowing freely down the stream.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, it's too hot to wear my usual clothes so I wore something else. You don't need to make such a big deal over it anyway. It's not _that_ different. Like, fo' serious."

Sasuke looked over at her, trying to figure out how this annoying girl figured him out that easily. It's not like he was easy to read or anything.

"Hn."

Her eyebrow twitched. "You are really pushing my buttons Sasuke."

Fighting back the twinge of fear he felt at those words (he has seen the way Sakura pummels Naruto when he's being a moron…), he turned around and forced himself to ignore the girl. She was right in any case.

She _was_ just wearing her shorts and a strappy shirt. No biggie.

O.o.O.o

_Note to self: Never offer your mother any favors._

He sighed for the millionth time in the past hour as he walked through the market. He was certain that he reached a level of stupidity that he was sure only Naruto could reach. Because of his weird lapse in judgment, he was forced to go grocery shopping for his mother. Now all he could do is pray to whoever was listening that no one see him. He would never live that down.

"Sasuke?"

He froze. This was _so_ not happening. Like not at all.

Ignoring his name, he continued down the street to get some tomatoes. Hoping Sakura would forget about him.

But, as it was, he forgot just _who_ he was talking about. Sakura never forgot anything. Ever.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sa-su-ke." She said as she walked next to him.

Ignoring her, he walked over to the tomatoes and stared. What did his mom say when picking which ones were the good ones?

The girl next to him sighed, patted his arm (she was too short to pat his head) almost patronizingly, and grabbed some tomatoes. She walked over to the bags, set the tomatoes in, and handed them to him.

"How many did you want?" She asked.

"A pound." He said simply, debating whether or not he should thank her.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "You have a really weird addiction. Like, fo' serious."

He promptly glared at the girl. He was _not_ addicted.

Sakura laughed and handed him the tomatoes. She then turned to leave when she turned around, "Oh and Sasu-cakes? You should really stop following me." And she walked away from him before he could inform her that on the contrary, it was _she_ who was following _him_.

O.o.O.o

He hated Naruto. And Kiba.

He didn't go to clubs. He didn't drink.

There was _no way in hell_ he danced. He saw no point in attending a club.

"Teme, you need to loosen up. Like, fo' serious." Naruto exclaimed, he probably didn't even notice he just said the same thing Sakura got into the habbit of saying_. 'Like, fo' serious'_ It was really annoying.

_God damn little momma. _

_You know you thick as hell, _

_know what I'm sayin?_

As he looked over at the dance floor (for unknown reasons, mind you), he noticed a head of bright pink hair. Could his luck get worse? Why would _she_ be here?

_Matter of fact, after the club_

_You know what I'm talkin' 'bout. _

_Me and my niggas gonna be together. _

_You know what I'm sayin?_

"Hey Kiba, isn't that Ino over there?" Naruto whispered, which was a feat in it of itself.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's surroundings and true to Naruto's words, Ino and Hinata were dancing alongside of Sakura.

_That girl was going to be the death of him._

_I ain't worried about them really though,_

_I'm just looking at you_

_Ooo shit, you know_

_You got them big ass hips, god damn_

Sasuke was sure he'd never seen Sakura like this. This was even more annoying than usual. He wasn't going to be able to get this picture out of his head anytime soon.

And if she continued, he was going to do something _really_ stupid.

Not good.

_Got the body of a goddess_

_Got the eyes, butter-pecan brown, I see you girl_

_Droppin' low_

_She comin' down from the ceiling_

_To the floor_

Just like hat, the girls they were watching turned up the heat. Sasuke was sure that if he ever saw anything _remotely_ like this he was going to lose control. He didn't want that. Uchiha's don't lose control. Never.

But then again, most Uchiha's don't know Haruno Sakura.

_Yeah, she know what she doin'_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_She doin' that right thing_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I need to get her over to my crib and do that night thing_

_Cause I'm in love with a stripper_

Even if the sound couldn't get any stupider, Sakura was going all out. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her, which was pretty disturbing. Even if he couldn't care less at the moment.

Then, Naruto and Kiba clearly got annoyed with just watching and began walking over to the girls.

He followed. If only to keep Sakura company.

_She poppin' she rollin' she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin' she playin' she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

When he actually got to her, he remembered he couldn't dance. At all.

But before he could get away, Sakura grabbed him and just _danced_.

For the first time in his life, he just let Sakura lead him.

_She poppin' she rollin' she rollin'_

_She climbin' that pole and_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

_She trippin' she playin' she playin'_

_I'm not goin' nowhere girl I'm stayin'_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

He forgot about everything. Which was a first.

Not even the fact that he was _so close_ to Sakura bothered him. It might actually be the cause of his current state.

When Sasuke's eyes met with Sakura's, we was sure he went crazy. The look in her eyes could have been the _sexiest_ thing he'd seen. Which was weird because he never thought of Sakura's emerald eyes as _sexy_. It just wasn't done.

Then, his lips met with hers.

And he couldn't have cared less.


	5. In Any Way, Shape, or Form

**Title: **in any way shape or form

**Note**: I have no idea where this came from, or why I even bothered writing it down (_although it mught be to prove that yes, I am still breathing_). But yeah, here is a little _thing_. It's not much, quite crappy since I haven't really gone over it or whatnot. I kinda wanna keep it short and fluffy though...

**Disclaimer:** Must I really?

* * *

In all honesty, he felt like a creeper. What kind of person watches another one sleep? Besides Edward Cullen, who is a freak among freaks, no one is creepy enough to practically stalk people in their sleep.

In his defense, she did all but pass out in _his_ room on _his_ bed, but still.

He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. He should really get some sleep, they had a test tomorrow. A very important one.

The pink haired girl groaned in her sleep and turned her body, further entangling herself in the sheets. Her full pink lips parted welcomingly, forcing her onlooker to restrain the urge to find out what the morsels taste like.

Massaging his temples, he got out of his seat. He needed to wash his face, clear his thoughts, before he did something that he was going to regret.

As he walked to the bathroom, he forced his mind to think of other things. Did he even remember what they had been studying half an hour ago? Shifting through his memories, felt relief flood him as his memories filled his mind. He remembered everything they had been studying. It would be terrible for him to forget the past hour and a half worth of studying with his partner. He hated biology, more than any other subject you could give him, and the fact that their final was going to be taken in pairs because it would be impossible for the students to finish by themselves was just going to be a pain in the ass.

A steady zing broke the silence as he brushed his teeth, knowing that his breath was going to smell in the morning anyways. What was he going to do with her? He couldn't take her home, she lived practically across town. He couldn't call her parents because they would freak out, mostly because she had told them she was going out to study at her friends and forgetting to specify the fact that the so called 'friend' happens to be _very_ male.

Bleh.

He walked back into his room. There was nothing else he could do in the bathroom and delaying his inevitable fate was _slightly_ stupid. He was a man; he was going to deal with his situation like a gentleman. It's not like he had a terrible thing going for him anyway. It was just Sakura in his bed, and there was _nothing going on between them_. No matter how much their best friends (and a _tiny_ voice in his head) begged to differ.

There was nothing going on.

Nothing at all.

"Sausy" A girly groan broke the silence.

The boy froze in his path, and refused to breathe. There was no way she just said his name. None at all. She's probably dreaming about eating tacos with sauce. She would really.

Giving into the urge, the onyx haired boy walked silently over to the sleeping girl. He had no idea what he was planning on doing; he just let his body take him where it wanted.

Finally realizing he was leaning over the pinkette, he froze. What the _hell_ was he about to do? He was not, he was not about to do what he thought he was about to do. It's just no possible.

Shaking his head, he began pulling his head back, when slim arms shot out from underneath the sheet's and kept him in place. His back eyes automatically shot to the girls face, noticing that her bright emerald orbs where slowly peeking out from underneath her eyelids.

"Sasuke?" Her voice, husky with sleep, questioned him.

What was he going to say? 'Hey Sakura, I was just creeping and watching you sleep, no big deal' was just not going to cut it. Not in any way, shape, or form.

"Um…" His intelligent reply astounded him, really.

Soft giggling brought him out of his stupor. Why was she laughing?

"Saucy, were you about to wake the sleeping beauty with her true love's first kiss?" Her twinkling voice filled the room, clear as day that what was withholding laughter at the back of her throat.

"Wha-no." He said quickly. "You might want to go back to sleep. You're clearly not thinking right." Rising his arms, he began untangling her limbs from his neck. After all, he might need that.

Loud laughter overwhelmed the girl and she gave into the urge, letting it spill out from her lips.

"Come on Sauce." Her knowing voice pulled him closer as she scoot over in the bed, making just enough room for one more person.

In an almost catatonic state, the boy lay down on the bed and kept still. This was _so not happening_. Not in any way shape or form.

Sakura sighed loudly, noticing his tense muscles. What was she going to do with this kid? He was impossible.

"Chillax Sasuke. I don't bite." She put a soothing hand on his chest, "That is of course unless your into that kind of thing, in which case you need to tell me where and how hard." An evil smirk made itself known as she finished her statement.

As expected, his head turned towards the girl and stared questioningly at her. Taking her chances, she quickly closed the distance between their lips in a short, but sweet, chaste kiss.

"Go to sleep Sasuke."

Curling into his side, she made herself comfortable and let out a sigh as she let her body relax and fall back into wonderful slumber.

Right as she was finally falling asleep, she felt two fingers at the bottom of her chin, bringing it up to face her bed companion. Soft lips fell on hers in another kiss, this one longer than the last.

"Night." His deep voice nearly lulled her into sleep on its own, as she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Cuddling up even further and tangling their legs, Sakura finally felt truly comfortable as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him.

With his face in her hair and hers in his neck, she let sleep overcome her, welcoming all of the happy thoughts relating to their quite pleasant situation.

* * *

_Can anyone tell that I've got a bad problem of saying 'In any way, shape, or form?'_

_Thanks for reading! Love yall mucho~_

_~AvarageJane_


	6. Last Name

**title:** Last Name

**note:** So I litterally got this from a book I was reading. SOme guy ws proposing with roses and beaches (terrible book, I set it down right after) and I thought, Sasuke wouldn't do that. So yeah, here it is.

**note 2:** Sorry I've been pretty much dead. I don't even know what is going on. But enjoy!

**summary:** Because Sasu-chan really doesn't get romance. At all. But Sakura doesn't care much, as long as she get's his last name.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. Duh.

* * *

"My name. Take it"

"W-what?" Was all that came to her mind, as she was brought out of her, quite interesting, book. They didn't have classes that night so her and best friends were hanging out in her dorm. Naruto was in his room 'studying' with Hinata, so being the great friend that she is she let him crash her place. Ino was off with some guy, she wasn't sure if it was Sai or Kiba anymore, but she wasn't going to come back so it was fine. Not that Ino would complain anyway, being that she was sure that at some point, her and Sasuke were going to snap and have 'sexy times'. Whatever she meant by that.

"I want you to have my name." The black haired boy said again, staring at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sasuke, I don't want to be Sasuke Haruno. Sorry. That's a guy name." She deadpanned, her expression and tone was as if she was talking to a five year old who didn't know anything.

Onyx eyes rolled as he heard her response. "Not Sasuke. Uchiha." He clarified.

"Why would I want to Be Sakura Uchi-" Emerald eyes widened and her face became shades darker than her hair. This was not what he meant. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be. They weren't even dating! She didn't even like him.

Okay, well no. She loved the jackass, but seriously. _What the hell?_

The infuriatingly confusing man just stayed in his corner and smirked at her.

"You can't be serious."

His smirk widened further, how she knew not, and he stared. Seconds ticked by and her anger was slowly bubbling up.

"Uchiha, I swear by Tsunade's drinks that if you don't tell me-"

He cut her off, "I love you, you love me. It's the only sensible thing to do."

"You- You…" She began sputtering, not knowing what the hell was going on, or where the hell he figured that out. She settled on a loud and quite high pitched, "_What?_"

Once more, he just stared at her as if waiting for her to figure her situation out by herself. However, the confused, frustrated, and _slightly_ hopeful woman was not going to figure out what he meant by herself. She was going to drag what he meant out of him, even if it killed her.

"Y-you don't love me, we-we're not even _dating!_ "

"Don't be stupid Sakura. Of course I love you. Why else would I still be here?" he said, his tone becoming bored, and a maybe a little shy. If only a little.

"B-but we haven't even kissed!" She blurted out, without thinking about her words. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. She didn't bother denying her feelings, that wasn't the problem, but she shouldn't be saying that kind of thing!

Sasuke smirked up at Sakura and calmly began to walk towards her. _That can be easily fixed_,he thought silently as he leaned over towards the stunned girl. Once his face was relatively close, he closed his eyes and let his lips touch hers.

Sakura, being the stunned girl that she was, did great in her impersonation of a rock. She didn't breathe, she didn't blink, she just sat there surprised. It wasn't until he pulled away and stood once more that her brain calculated what just happened.

"H-hey! Where you going?" She asked, grasping his wrist keeping him from leaving her. It was irrational, but she clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"T-that didn't count! I didn't kiss you back!" She said, standing up.

She never really realized how tall he was. Sure, she knew he was six foot one, but she never really paid attention until now. He was at least a head taller than her and her face was really close to his chest.

The black haired man smirked and looked down at her. "Hn."

He grabbed her chin and slowly pulled her up, meeting her half way. Their lips met softly before Sakura threw her arms around his neck and roughly pulled him to her, deepening the kiss. His hands looked around her waist and he pulled her to him, the remaining space between them gone. Lips, tongues, and teeth were everywhere. Soon, the two needed air and they separated.

"So," The pink haired girl began breathlessly, "What brought this on anyway?"

Sasuke's mouth pulled itself into what Sakura would have to call a pout. He grumbled something and looked around the room. Sakura giggled and sat on the bed, pulling her best friend (…err, _lover_?) along with her.

"What did I say about mumbling Sauce?"

He glared at her use of his 'nick-name' and sighed, "I heard of some people saying shit. They obviously didn't know you were mine."

Sakura gaped up at him. She _wasn't_ his, though clearly he thought she was.

"Sasuke, we _weren't together_."

"Well yeah, but you're still _mine_."

The sad thing was, that she was his. It was always him, even if she didn't know it.

"So what? If I marry you it proves to everyone that I'm yours?" She asked, a bit annoyed at the prospect. Not that he was proposing to get married, not that at all, but being married just to prove something.

"Not really. It shows people that I'm yours too." He replied, keeping the agreeing words to himself. If he knew Sakura at all, that would just piss her off, and that was definitely not something he wanted. It really served a purpose of telling everyone that yes, she belonged to him, and yes, he belonged to her.

"Sasu-chan, I know you. It's a mutual thing and you know it." She said, knowing what he was thinking. "I guess that means I'll have to tell Ino about this. You know how she gets if she isn't the first to know."

Sasuke blinked a little and smiled, really smiled (even had a little bit of teeth showing). He laid back on her bed and pulled her down with him. She silently curled up at his side and the next thing Sasuke knew; he had an arm full of woman.

Well, this was something he could get used to.

* * *

**note 3:** You know the drill, review. Please. Even if it is to bitch about how lame this is.


End file.
